


You Got Me Distracted

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Suit Porn, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gets distracted by Tasha's outfit on a mission, but makes it up to her afterwards. Includes suit!kink and some body worship</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Me Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> self betad

Clint Barton had always prided himself on being professional. Sure, he was known to be a joker off-duty; a cocky bastard who liked to mouth off to the authority figures. But when he was on the job he would never have jeopardized a mission, was always focused, never let his attention waver from a target. 

Except for one particular mission. 

He and Natasha had been sent to investigate a series of high level corporate crimes and they had had to infiltrate the company, grab the relevant information and leave without being detected. Natasha had posed as a busy executive from another company interested in investing, and Clint as her PA because it would give him the freedom to move about while Natasha distracted the C.E.O. It went well; Natasha charmed the C.E.O. into a tour of the facilities while Clint faked an important phone call and unearthed what they needed. But Clint was lucky it had gone so well. 

Because of the suit. Natasha had worn a suit for the mission: a beautiful tailored-to-perfection gray twill suit that not only hugged her in all the right places but made her look so powerful. He could almost have imagined that their covers were real, that he could have walked into an office and found her sitting behind a huge desk like she owned the place and he could have slipped underneath her desk and eaten her out while she checked her emails or swept the desk clean and fucked her until she came again and again—-

“Hey, what’s up with you? You’re off your game today.” Natasha said interrupting his exceedingly racy thoughts as they got into the car S.H.E.I.L.D. had sent for them. He sat down next to her, thigh to thigh. His distraction wasn’t helped by the fact that he and Tasha had finally acted on the sexual tension between them a few weeks ago. He had hoped it wouldn’t be just another one night stand between partners and judging from what had happened so far he had reason to hope. Tasha hadn’t dropped him or ignored him or brushed off after that first night and for his part Clint’s feelings had only intensified. 

Which might not have been a good thing. He had always been afraid of his own emotions; that was why he tried to keep them locked down, that was why one night stands worked, because if he fell, he fell hard, and there was no coming back. When he loved he wanted to give all of himself, wanted to give himself up to another person. And he had found from bitter experience that his personal brand of frantic devotion scared people.

But Tasha was…different. He had known before he’d slept with her that she was brave and powerful and intense and fucking fierce; but he hadn’t known how open she could be, how accepting . She was unafraid of his emotions even though they sometimes scared the shit out of him. He supposed that finding someone whose past was as fucked up as his had been a blessing. 

But it wasn’t only his more noble emotions that had been stirred by the other agent. He couldn’t get her out of his head. It seemed like each day he found some small part of her to focus on, something he couldn’t stop thinking about until he got her alone and could explore it with his fingers, mouth, tongue. And the suit had only made him want to peal it off her, to unbutton each button of her crisp white shirt to get at what was underneath. 

“You look amazing like that” he said nodding at her outfit.

“You think so? It’s certainly a change of pace from always having to impersonate the sexy secretary. Guess that was your job this time.” She smirked.

“I don’t mind as long as you get to wear that. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” he said lowering his voice and shifting closer so he could whisper in her ear. Her breathing had sped up and he could feel her shift in her seat but she was still cool and calm enough to raise an eyebrow at him and say,

“Really? What were you thinking about?”

“I was thinking about how powerful you looked in it, how you looked like you were untouchable. God I wanted to drop to my knees right there in the middle of the office and make you come in front of all of them…”

He let his hand run gently up and down her thigh before dipping it between her legs to rub against her. She let out the smallest of gasps as he found just the right spot.

“I would have done it too, if only to whip the smirk off the face of that prick that was showing you around. He was watching you; I almost wish he’d tried something so you could’ve broken his fingers. But you wouldn’t break mine, would you?”

“Not as long as you keep putting them to such good use.” She said tugging at his tie to bring him in for a kiss. They savored the taste of each other, Clint sucked at her lower lip as she flicked her tongue into his mouth. 

They continued teasing each other until they arrived at their hotel. They would spend the night here and then meet up with Coulson to relay the information. Natasha strolled through the lobby looking for all the world as though she were completely under control, not a hair out of place. But Clint knew better, had felt her blush and her excited heartbeat only moments before. 

They rushed to their room and as Clint closed and locked the door, Natasha settled herself in the broad leather chair in the corner. He shed most of his clothes, leaving only his underwear before he went over and knelt on the floor in front of her, resting his hands on top of her thighs as he gazed up at her. 

He wanted to memorize every part of her; he still felt like any day she could be taken away from him. Of course she could die on a mission; it was an occupational hazard for both of them, but even worse would be if she left him of her own accord, if she decided she didn’t want him. That was always what he was preparing for. Later in their relationship he would realize how much she needed him as well, but at this point he was still greedily storing away every look, every moan, every time she said his name.

He started with her hands, brushing her fingers over his lips then moving down to mouth at the soft part of her palm. She leant towards him and he took the opportunity start nipping up her neck, feeling her fast pulse underneath this tongue. Eventually he pulled back so that they were nose to nose. He brushed his fingers over her cheek bones, forehead, the curve of her nose and finally trailed them over her lips before chasing them with his own.

Tasha slipped off her jacket, then reached down to unzip her trousers. He slid them down her legs and followed the same path with his mouth. He stroked her ankles as he kissed his way down her thighs, occasionally letting his tongue flick out against her skin, sometimes sucking on it gently till he heard her gasp. He made it his mission to find little unexpected spots that made her hips jerk like the delicate spot behind her knee or the ticklish arch of her foot.

Tasha began to unbutton her shirt and he leant up to follow her fingers, tasting every new inch of exposed skin until she threw the shirt aside and her bra along with it. He buried his face between her breasts, winding his hand around her back to pull her closer. Tasha’s tits had always been sensitive and when he flicked his tongue against her nipple she moaned and grabbed the back of his neck while he began suckling. 

He was achingly hard by now, couldn’t get enough of her and his cock jerked when she pulled down her underwear leaving her spread out on the chair gorgeously naked. He tugged her gently to the edge of the seat and spread her legs so he could tease his mouth down the inside of her thigh. She was wet and warm when he finally pressed his mouth to her. The gasp she gave as he pressed her open to tongue at the very core of her was music to his ears, god he wanted to hear it over and over so he kept licking long luscious strips up her and sucking at her clit. Her hips started moving and he knew she was close and she tightened her fingers in his hair before she gave a surprised whimper as she came against mouth. 

While she came down from her orgasm, her breathing slowly evening out, she ran her fingers through his hair as he rested his head against her hip feeling like he could come from a single touch.

“What did you fantasize about…when you saw me today?”

“That.” He said, huffing out a laugh.

“What else?” she, her fingers wandering to the back of his neck to rake her nails along his sensitive skin.

“Wanted you to ride me in one of those office chairs.”

“Then get up here.”

He pulled off his briefs and switched places with her, settling back to let her straddle his hips. He took his cock in hand and drew it up and down her slit, the head kissing her clit every time.

“Tease.” She hissed out and it was accusation, compliment and command all in one.

“Yeah but you like me that way.” He said breathless. In retaliation she reached down and squeezed him, catching a drop of precum and rubbing over the head. She slid a condom over him and he grabbed her hips as she slid slowly down onto him and they both sighed in relief. When he was finally seated fully inside her, they both started moving, Clint thrusting up into her and Tasha rolling her hips against his. And fuck she felt good, he whimpered each time he almost pulled out and she squeezed the head of his cock as though trying to keep him inside before he thrust back in. He was close and when he reached down to rub a thumb over Tasha’s clit she came, biting down on his neck and that little bite of pain pushed him over the edge. 

Clint felt so vulnerable, sitting there with pleasure still humming in his veins; Tasha was resting her head against his shoulder and he almost murmured something in her ear, felt the words stick in his throat. He had never been good with words; that was why he had the job he had. He was a watcher. All he could do was protect the people he loved and hurt the people who wanted to hurt them; he could provide the physical things, he could soothe away Tasha’s pain, comfort her, make her come, and that would have to be as good as a love poem.

They were both sticky and sweaty not only from sex but also from a long day of work so they shared a shower, enjoying the intimacy of each other’s touch even though they were both too tired for another round. They emerged warm and clean and ended up on the bed with Tasha lying on her back and Clint curled up with his head pillowed on her stomach. He trailed a finger lightly over her skin, not wanting to lose that physical connection just yet.

“Why do you have to be so good to me?” she said out of the blue. 

“What….? Because I want to be; what do you mean?” he answered, settling his chin on the softness of her belly in order to look up at her. 

Her mouth had settled into a thin line that would have looked stern if it hadn’t been for the tiny furrow between her brows.

“I just mean it’ll hurt….” _When you leave_ was left unsaid. 

And it was then that he started to realize that she might be just a vulnerable as he was, just as unsure, just as desperate. It would be a while before he truly believed it, but he was so grateful that she had let him see this, had given it to him like a gift to give him hope. There were many things he wanted to say but they would have to wait; he didn’t know how to say them and she was not ready to hear him. For now he pressed a kiss to her hip and said

“Well if you’re saying you want me to be mean to you, I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

She smiled, a real smile, not just the one she used on missions to charm and coerce, but something elusive and it gave him the same feeling he got each time he hit a bull’s-eye. 

“ Just keep your mind out of the gutter on our next job. I don’t want you getting distracted.’

“Even if it leads to me on my knees?” 

“I like to think it wasn’t just my clothes that got you into that position.”

“ True, you have many other qualities that are very persuasive.”

“ Yeah?”

“Yeah. You can have me wherever and whenever you like.”


End file.
